Brothers United
by DauntlessErudite12
Summary: There are a lot of fan fictions about Tobias/Four having a sister but I've always wondered about him having a brother. Basically a bit about abnegation life, dauntless initiation and war etc. Also scenes from divergent in other characters pov. Rated T cause it's divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Living in Abnegation

Cayden POV aged 12 ½

I officially hated my life.

I wince as the belt comes lashing down again onto my burning back, I know Marcus wouldn't stop until I bled. I was being punished for conversing with erudite our 'enemy' faction, I was trying to selfless to _avoid_ being punished, but the poor erudite girl had fallen and I'd stopped to pick up her books but she was arrogant and pushed me off, Marcus always made poor assumptions and thought I'd been spilling abnegation secrets. After he's done 'punishing' me I can barely move let alone cook dinner, my older brother Tobias offered but allowing him it will be classed as selfishness so I have to do it. My hands are shaking as I try to cut up the bland, simple ingredients and I'm gripping the knife so hard to avoid crying from pain, that my knuckles are white I can't see properly because I'm blinking back tears. As I place the meals on the table Marcus spits, "This meal has been hastily as a result of your laziness and self-thought and will not tolerate it, you shall prepare the evening meal again tomorrow."

(Later)

Hour after ,after hour passes and I couldn't sleep it wasn't just the mind numbing pain everywhere in my body but it was Marcus echoing voice sending shivers down my spine,

"This is for your own good, I'm just making you better, and you need to **learn**," he would calmly whisper as he would slash the metal and leather against skin carefully so the ugly marks would peek out under my simple abnegation clothes. But I was more scared of being stuck here forever living my life under Marcus's torture than anything, I couldn't be stuck here forever.

Tobias POV

Steadily I open the door of Cayden's room a bottle of anti-septic and bandages in each hand it was 11pm, an hour after Marcus and gone to sleep so we were safe – for now. Trying to make aware of my surroundings in the dark was hard because abnegation furnishing were all grey and boxy looking, I heard mild groans, Cayden I thought.

"Cayden, you okay?" I asked worryingly.

"Tobias," he replied rubbing his eyes and sitting up, "We can't stay here."

"Well what's our options," I said wearily, while dabbing anti-septic onto his blazing back.

"Amity are weird, I could never be one anyway," he told me though gritted teeth from the sting of anti-septic, "To be honest (**get it )**, I could never do Candor initiation, you know the spilling you secrets part."

I nod in agreement, wrapping a limp bandage around his bruised shoulder,

"So we've got Erudite and Dauntless, I'm not smart enough to join erudi…."

I interrupt him, "Oh come on you ace your classes,"

"Fine but two abnegation brothers joining erudite is going to cause a lot of reports we don't need, so we're left with Dauntless I guess."

I'd heard about Dauntless initiation before, that it got more brutal each year, there were even rumours if you weren't good enough – you became factionless.

"You know if we are going to join Dauntless we'll have to train," I warned him.

"Train?" he asked puzzled.

"Fighting, shooting knife throwing – stuff like that, we can jump onto trains too"

"Really, where could we do that and where could we get knives and guns, Tobias,"

"Well there's a …"

He stops because we here thumping footsteps coming down the hall. – That meant one thing.

Marcus

Cayden POV

Great, I think as Tobias is literally dragged out of my room by Marcus. I try lying down to sleep but all I can think of is Tobias stuck in the closet, I know what it's like in there – terrible especially if your claustrophobic he'd prefer the beatings.

The next day.

I wake up early to let Tobias out of the closet, he looks a wreck; bags under his eyes and horrible scars and bruises on his skin (I imagine I don't look to good either). He doesn't say anything as I open the door but gives me a nod of approval. There's no better time for me in abnegation than the shower, the coldness of the water numbs my backs and eliminates all pain. Breakfast is mostly silent as usual with Marcus telling us about his day like nothing ever happened last night.

I walk to school with Tobias, right pass the factionless sector, when I was younger I was scared because of some rumours that they are ruthless and murderous but I've walked past the grim wasteland they call home so many times it doesn't startle me anymore.

"So you thought anymore about where we could get weapons for you know _training_," I say with an excited grin, this was the most exciting thing to happen to an abnegation.

"Well, there's this old fairground place no-one visits so that's where we could train as for weapons I have no idea – you're apposed to be the smart one," Tobias replies, smirking.

"Yeah well you're older!" I retaliate.

By now we at school each faction lining up carefully, all but dauntless who always arrive last. Perfect I think as the usual Candor bullies approach, I know them from my classes – Peter and his lackeys Drew and Mollie.

"You okay - stiff is just your backs a little straight and stiff!" Peter taunts, "Did daddy do this to you," he jeers in a childish tone – more Erudite reports I expect, I wanted to shout and admit that they are true but I can't Erudite want nothing more than to cause war on abnegation and there greatest leader abusing his kids was a perfect reason to overthrow the government. Sighing I ignore him and wait for the dauntless to arrive. It's amazing you don't even have to look you just hear they shouts and laughter – that could be me I thought.

"Thinking about joining them stiff I bet you wouldn't last five minutes!" Peter sneers.

"We'll see about that," I reply trying to be serious.

They laugh and strut away, I shouldn't let it get to me Tobias says but most Candor are cocky smart mouths that don't when to shut it. Just then the doors open to class I say goodbye to Tobias as I head to computer technology and he heads to advanced maths.

At lunch the abnegation are silent and keep their heads down not to draw any attention to themselves, but the dauntless are laughing and cracking jokes, I feel a pang of sadness I wish I could be there instead of here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this is my first fanfiction about Tobias having a brother. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own divergent Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 2: Beginnings and Endings

Tobias POV

I watch Cayden staring longingly at the dauntless table in the cafeteria, I knew we would soon be among them – hopefully. After school we're volunteering at amity like the usual abnegation do, even though we don't particularly like amity we don't want any one getting suspicious. While we're there Cayden is way too happy – maybe he ate the bread…

I'm just about to shut my eyes to a well-deserved rest until.

"Tobias, I've got it!" Cayden says after bursting into my room.

I watch intently as he pulls two mysterious objects out of his bag – two guns.

All he needed was the look of absolute confusion on my face to start explaining.

"Well when we were at amity, I distracted some dauntless guarding the fence, then took their guns!"

Then he yanks the covers off my bed.

"Er, excuse me," I moan.

"Come on let's go," he nags.

"Ok then," I respond – more eagerly.

Our 'gym' was about as makeshift as you get. Hidden away in an old building labelled 'spooky house' at the abandoned fairground. It had, rice bags as punch bags and weights. Frayed blankets and mats on floor for fights and targets drawn on the wall for shooting practise. It was great just us away from all the pressure of being a perfect abnegation. From that day on we would sneak after Marcus had gone to sleep, jump on the train. Run the rest of the way, train until 1 or 2am then catch the train home again we'd come back exhausted and sweaty but laughing and smiling. We did that until my choosing ceremony.

Tobias's aptitude test day.

"From Dauntless - Zeke and Shauna, Erudite - Cara and Fernando, Amity - Poppy and Ollie, Candor – Jason and Ellie and from Abnegation – Sarah and Tobias," a Erudite woman calls. I shiver at my name, this one test to decide whether I was stuck in the terror of Marcus from receiving a Abnegation result or living a life of danger and thrill from getting a Dauntless result.

"Sit down Stiff," the Dauntless woman said she had a green streak in her chalky black hair – typical Dauntless I thought, "I'm Tori by the way, your test administrator, I want no questions, no talking we get this over and done with – Okay."

I'm in the aptitude test room again but I think I'm under serum – but aren't I opposed to know the difference? There's two things in front of me – cheese and a knife. I instantly pick up the knife – it feels easy and natural because I've held it so many times but I also grab the cheese because who knows? It could be useful. Out of nowhere a growling dog appears I glance at the knife then the cheese. It seems wrong to kill an innocent dog so I run up to it hoping it will stop – it wasn't real after all. As it seems it calms down so I stroke it and feed it the cheese.

"Puppy!" a small child yelps running towards the dog – it suddenly charges towards her. I throw the knife at the dog hoping after years of practise my aim will be okay. It is! Unexpectedly I'm transported onto a bus (what! I thought this was over!)

"Do you know this man?" a stranger asks, showing me a newspaper – I think I know him but only Candor tell the truth and I don't want a Candor result.

"No," I reply flatly. And the simulation is over.

"So, did I get Dauntless?" I asked eagerly.

"Sort of," she mumbles – she looks concerned.

"What do you mean, sort of?" I say the tremor rising – I couldn't get abnegation!

"Well the test shows divergence, you got results for Dauntless and slight Abnegation and your awareness during the test proves it," she paused, "You mustn't tell anyone, now go!"

There are hundreds of questions flowing through my mind at the moment. What's divergent? What result did I get? Which faction do I choose? Was I aware in the simulation? But I've been shooed out the room. I can't carry on with school so I just go home praying Marcus is at the government office.

Later, at the gym

"I can't believe this is my last time here," I says after retrieving my knives from the target.

"I know, let's take a break," Cayden reply's.

We're sitting on the roof watching the stars in silence.

"I'm going to miss you Tobias," Cayden whispers.

"I'm going to miss you too Cayden," I say back – a single tear gliding down my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay this is chapter 3 of my story I hope you like it ;)**

**BTW Cayden is the same age as Tris so Tobias is always 2 years older than him.**

Chapter 3

Tobias's choosing ceremony Tris POV

As I begin the usual abnegation routine I try not to think about the choosing ceremony, Marcus' son Tobias is choosing today and there are high expectations but I've always thought he didn't look like an abnegation. I shouldn't let my mind drift into thought though it should be focused onto helping others like my brother Caleb who is always selfless – more than me anyway.

"Beatrice, Caleb it's time to go," I hear my father call.

The hub is packed with completely different people split, as usual, into the factions they belong in. As Jeanine Matthews gave her speech and then Marcus the room becomes tenser, parents wanting their children to stay in their home faction but some wanting to transfer; like they say – Faction before blood.

The ceremony flies past most transfers are the usual (even though most people don't transfer), amity to abnegation, erudite to dauntless, candor to erudite. Until…

Same time Cayden POV

"Tobias Eaton," Marcus calls, looking and Tobias intently and whispering as he walks up onto the stage, "You know what to do." Yes he did he would go to Dauntless I thought a secret smile creeping on my face as he casually strolled to the Dauntless coals and with ease ( having felt much more pain before) cut his hand and let the blood sizzle on the coals. My eyes quickly dart towards Marcus who looks enflamed but he has to carry on with the ceremony!

Later

"Well, are you going to make dinner?" Marcus asks – oh that was selfless counting on someone else to make dinner for you – it was even his turn although he'd never do it anyway.

"Yes Sir," I reply obediently after today I don't want to get on his nerves.

As we eat dinner Marcus is looking deeply into my eyes and saying,

"Cayden, I know you will stay in abnegation. You know you will stay in abnegation. Wont you?" Marcus queried me in a patronizing sort of way.

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

"Good, you may go to bed now."

"Thank you Sir," and I quickly hurry out the room and the awkward conversation, well every conversation we have is awkward.

Visiting day

Right Marcus is at work until 3pm so it's best to back around 2 I think riding the train then I can follow the dauntless to wherever the dauntless headquarters are , a few dauntless are giving me funny looks then one of them says,

"What's a stiff doing on the train!?"

"Is he lost or something?" another one of them sniggers.

"Oh, I've been training for dauntless since I was 12, I rode this train loads of times," I say, genuinely.

"Prove it," the youngest one snaps - he looked really young like an initiate but then wouldn't he be at the dauntless headquarters for visiting day?

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"Well if you can throw all these knives at that target, I'll believe you," he smirks tossing me some throwing knives and pointing to a hand drawn target on the back of train.

"Ok," I confidently reply.

"This should be interesting," he remarks.

I have to get this right else I'll look pathetic so I take stance and get my aim.

"Take your time stiff," the dauntless interrupted.

After that I throw, one after the other, the knives. And they land dead centre on the target!

"Hmm, maybe I'll think twice next time I see a stiff on the train," the older dauntless say looking at me with a little more respect but the one I think is a initiate just looks annoyed – he thought I would miss.

"So, if you don't mind me asking why are you on the train?" one says he has red streaks in his hair, tattoos on his forearms and a piercing on his left eyebrow – typical dauntless.

"I'm seeing my brother, he was a transfer and its visiting day," I tell them

"Ok then you probably want to get off then!" he laughs but not at me almost with me – cool I guess.

I open the door and jump out, it's my favourite part of the journey on the train because for a split setting I feel like I'm flying.

I try to follow the vague instructions the dauntless on the train gave me to get to the dauntless headquarters but it's a large group of people jeering and wearing black that really points me where to go.

"You here for visiting day stiff?" a dauntless guard asks.

"Yeah," I say briefly.

"Ok make sure you don't go snooping around," he grunts. Didn't he know that abnegation weren't apposed to be curious, obvious not an erudite transfer I think to myself.

I look everywhere I'm allowed but there's no sign of Tobias anywhere then out of nowhere a dauntless is looming over my shoulder.

"You looking for Four, cause he was the only stiff transfer," he says glancing at my grey clothing.

"Who's Four?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, yeah just come with me," he orders, well I have no better options so I follow him.

"Hey, Four I think I found your brother," the mysterious dauntless man uttered before leaving the room. Wait Tobias was the only person in the room – Tobias was Four?

"Tobi…."

"Shhhhh, I don't want anyone to know it's me, I'm Four here okay?" he interrupted.

"Four, got it – how did that come about?"

"Doesn't matter, I thought you weren't coming – hasn't Marcus noticed?"

"He's at work – idiot,"

"Oh, what the idiot that's top of the rankings!" he retorts.

"Cool, well who was that guy?"

"Oh that's my instructor, Amar he's the only who knows my real name,"

"Ok, so what's it like here?"

"Great, it's fun and they have really good food!" he laughs and we start cracking jokes and chatting – like old times but then I glance at my watch – 2:40pm, I guess I spent more time looking for Tobias then I thought. Marcus was home in twenty minutes!

"I have to go, now" I say before sprinting off, I know the train timetable and there wasn't another one for about 15 minutes so I have to run all the way back to the Abnegation sector.

I burst into the house thinking I have made it until,

"And where were you, Cayden," the voice know so well, Marcus.

"I was doing community service," I stammer hoping he'll believe me.

"Well I'll phone the Priors then I believe they were helping out today else well," he says calmly but also creepily.

I hear the buttons on the phone chime then it rings.

There are mumbles from Marcus.

"I'm sorry but he isn't here at the moment," I girls says from down the phone I recognize it as Beatrice Prior.

"Ok tell him to ring me back then," Marcus murmured almost disappointed like he wanted something to punish me for.

**Okay so I hope you liked it, see if you can guess who the initiate on the train was I will say in the next chapeter!**


End file.
